


Of Games and Wars

by insanitys_anarchy



Series: The Soul Dividing Homunculus [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Pride!Edward AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanitys_anarchy/pseuds/insanitys_anarchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Envy is a homunculus who fills his boredom with the screams of pitiful humans. However one can only be entertained with blood and torture for so long before they become bored for the day. Though with having this new Pride joining the so called 'family' Father had created could keep that from happening.</p>
<p>Pride!Edward AU | Slight Edvy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Games and Wars

**Author's Note:**

> This work is loosely based on the ending in Bluebird's Illusion in which Ed becomes Pride. Although I have yet to see or play the game since the original idea of Ed turning into Pride was not mine so I thought I would credit Bluebird's Illusion for that idea. Hopefully this explains some of why the Pride in this story will behave and look like Edward does.

Not a lot entertained Envy; after all killing and mocking humans could only keep one entertained for so long. However that was no longer an issue for him. The sin now spent his time watching and observing the newest addition to their so called 'family'.

The newest Pride, the one who shared the same appearance as Edward Elric, intrigued Envy to no end. It was exhilarating finding all the mannerisms that the sin and alchemist shared. Witnessing the boy act like a homunculus, as if he had been one his whole life, yet watching him act like he had before his death was even better.

"Are you going to stare at me all day like yesterday or do you actually need something this time Envy." Pride questioned with a hint of amusement in his tone and a smug smile on his face.

Damn he had been caught. With an annoyed sigh Envy made his way over to where the blonde had been sitting for the last two hours.

"So what if I am? Does it bother you, pipsqueak." Envy tested. He had yet to actually tease Pride in the three months he had been with them; he had yet to see if it was as fun to tease Pride as it was to tease Fullmetal.

Pride let a small grin appear on his face while hiding his eyes from Envy's gaze. Ever so slowly he closed the alchemy book he had been reading and stood, raising said novel over Envy's head. A moment passed between the two and Envy finally understood what the sin was doing. Before Envy could jump out of the way, Pride had slammed the novel down onto Envy's skull with enough force to leave a bruise.

"Don't ever call me short again, palm tree." Pride laughed, leaving Envy clutching his head on the floor, as he walked away.

After a moment of sitting on the cold cement floor, making sure the sin was gone, Envy stood with the same grin he used when he smiled at the Ishvalan child before pulling the trigger. Sure messing with Fullmetal was something Envy loved, but this, this was something even more exciting. The alchemist had never been so arrogant in his verbal attacks against Envy, but now… The green haired sin just laughed. He laughed like he did when he finished killing Hughes, like when he tortured the great doctor Marcoh, like he did when he watched Edward Elric die at the original Pride's hands.

Pride had just created a game... no a war that Envy knew he would win.


End file.
